Irony in its Finest
by calzonaftw502
Summary: Dr. Callie Torres steps in and becomes Arizona's AP Biology teacher when Erica Hahn has a baby. Arizona can't form sentences when her new teacher is around. Will sparks fly or will Callie put Arizona in her place? Rated T but it will change as the story progresses.
1. Chapter 1

**I knowwww I have another fic but I couldn't resist!**

Chapter 1

It was her first day back to school and Arizona was late. She had always hated first period AP Biology, she loathed her teacher, Mrs. Hahn. She was cold and he made jokes that no one laughed at. Luckily, she had just had a baby so she was out for the rest of the year on maternity leave. Arizona had no idea who her new teacher was, but it couldn't get any worse than Hahn so she was happy to go to Biology.

Interrupted from her daze, she heard a horn honk outside. Running down the stairs, she headed into the kitchen to give her parents a kiss goodbye.

"Sweetheart, you really need to work on your time management, it's out of hand." Barbara teased her daughter before she got chewed out by her father, The Colonel, who happened to be really strict when it came to time.

"I know, mama. It'll be better tomorrow I promise", she reassured her parents with a persuasive smile.

"It'd better be, Arizona Marie Robbins." Her father's voice was stern, telling her she needed to be more careful with how she managed her time.

Once again, the horn honked outside. "I'll see you guys later, love you!" Giving them both another hug and kiss, she headed out of the car.

"What took you so long, Arizona?" Her best friend Teddy asked her, not really caring what the answer was. "Are you ready for your first day back?"

"I guess so Teds, I'm thankful we don't have to sit in class with Satan for the rest of the year."

"I thought Miss Montgomery was Satan."

"Nope, changed my mind."

Teddy raised her eyebrow at her friend and drove off. "Who do you think we have?"

"I hope we get someone good."

"Yeah, good looking."

Arizona let out a mirthless laugh. "Didn't you learn the last time you hit on a teacher? Sure, you were lucky last time, but this time they may not like you back."

"I'm sorry, not everyone can be a goodie goodie like Miss Arizona Robbins, straight A student here", feigning hurt.

When they pulled up to the school, they practically ran to their classroom, knowing they were late. Once walking in, they let out a sigh of relief when they realized that their sub was later than they were. Everyone in the classroom chattered loudly, obviously either not caring that there was no teacher present or just not noticing.

Arizona watched the door and her breath hitched when a stunning tan-skinned woman walked through the door. Her blazer hugged her figure, her shirt showing a hint of cleavage. When she walked past Arizona, she noticed how her skirt clung to her, making her rear end pop out of her outfit. Arizona's eyes traveled down her body to her legs that went on for days. After what felt like forever, her eyes traveled back up to her butt. _That ass does not quit._

When she cleared her throat, everyone turned to face her. She noticed that a lot of boys in her class had their jaws dropped, drooling over the teacher. They must've noticed how beautiful her cleavage was. If that wasn't enough to make all the boys drool, then her voice sure was.

"Hi, everyone. As you probably know, your teacher is out for the rest of the school year. I'm Dr. Torres and I'll be taking over for the rest of the year."

_Dr. Torres_. _Even her name was sexy._ Arizona tried to pull herself out of her lust-filled thoughts, but failed. If Teddy could read her mind, she'd be in so much trouble. Her eyes almost bulged out of her head when she realized her teacher was staring back at her. She couldn't tell what the beautiful brown globes that were her eyes, but she knew she'd probably been caught staring at her.

When class ended, Arizona grabbed her things in a hurry. She had 2nd period free, but she was in a hurry to get out of the class. Dr. Torres made her feel things, things she'd never felt before. She was almost out of the room when she felt a hand on her shoulder, a hand that didn't belong to Teddy. She looked up, and she saw the face of the very woman she had been trying to escape. _Shit_.

"Arizona, can I have a word with you?"

She glanced at her best friend who was heading out, she had a huge smirk on her face which told Arizona that Teddy was not oblivious to the eye-sex she had with Dr. Torres that class period. She was brought out of her thoughts by her new teacher repeating her name again, looking her in the eyes, clearly concerned.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Is that all you wanted to talk about?"

Now it was Callie's turn to look uncomfortable. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to say that your knowledge on ventricular hypertrophies and arrhythmias was impeccable. I'm actually a surgeon, but I wanted a change of scenery so I applied. I didn't actually think I'd get the job, but I did. Anyway, it's been a while since I studied cardiology and anything not having to do with bones, would you want to kind of be my right hand man? Or…woman?"

Both women chuckled at Callie's slip up. Arizona stood there, dumbfounded. Of course she wanted to help Dr. Torres but she wouldn't be accepting her offer for the right reasons. She'd be accepting it so she could get a look at her gorgeous a- _stop it, Arizona._ She mentally scolded herself, this was so unlike her. Sure, Mrs. Hahn wasn't bad looking, but she had never been so torn over a teacher, let alone someone she had met 45 minutes ago.

"Arizona?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I'd love to."

Callie wasn't sure whether to be concerned or glad. Arizona had seemed to be out of it the whole day. The blonde was very capable, very smart, but she lacked focus. Completely oblivious to the reason, she continued. "Mrs. Hahn told me you are her most focused student. You've been kind of off all day. I know we just met, but is there something going on? If it's too much to ask, I can ask Theodora?"

Arizona shook her head, "No, it's not. I really appreciate the opportunity, and I'm really excited to help you. I also think it's super cool that you're a surgeon. Super!"

"Alright, so I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow."

With a wave and a smile, she was finally away from Dr. Torres. She went to her locker to find her best friend waiting for her.

"Details!"

Arizona's face turned bright red. "What do you mean details? Nothing happened."

Her best friend raised her eyebrow. "You and I both know that you two have something going on there. Whether you want to admit it or not."

"No, Teddy, you know I don't do that kind of thing. Besides, I'm her student and she's my teacher, she's probably straight anyway."

"Whatever you say….." The playful tone Teddy had taken told Arizona that she didn't believe her for one second. Doctor Torres would be the death of her…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I love you guys. That's all I'm gonna say. x **

That morning, Arizona sat in AP Biology where she sat before, still unable to concentrate. Because she had the next period free, her and Dr. Torres would be going over the lesson plans for the rest of the week. Even though AP Biology was an easy A+ for her, she decided she should pay attention.

Lifting her head, she looked at the board. On the board was a picture of a heart with fluid around it. Dr. Torres looked around the room, expecting someone to raise their hand and tell them what it was. Arizona, being too nervous to raise her hand looked at Teddy, telling Teddy to raise her hand. When Teddy nervously shook her head no, Dr. Torres looked at her.

"Arizona, would you like to tell the class what the condition is and the treatment for it is?"

Everyone turned and looked at Arizona who's face had turned beet red. She knew the answer of course, but Dr. Torres made her nervous. "Um…it's pericardial effusion. It's caused by a fluid build-up around the heart. Treatment for it includes treating the cause which corrects the problem. Giving anti-inflammatory medications help treat inflammation of the pericardium and if that doesn't help, draining the fluid by doing a pericardiocentesis can correct the problem along with many others depending on the severity of it." Arizona took a deep breath, although her anxiety came back quickly when she realized everyone including Dr. Torres was staring at her wide-eyed, clearly surprised by her response.

Teddy looked at her as to say, _Gosh Arizona I didn't know you had it in you._ Dr. Torres gathered her thoughts and seemed jubilant. "Well, class, I think we can all take a few pointers from Arizona!"

Oddly enough, after she said that the bell rang, indicating that class was over. "Tomorrow, there will be a quiz on pericarditis and conditions like it, read textbook pages 19-25 to be prepared on tomorrow's discussion on the circulation problems! See you guys tomorrow."

Gathering their things, Teddy gave Arizona a look, silently telling her to explain. "Well Teds, remember that book we got at the end of 9th grade on the human heart from Mrs. Stevens?"

Teddy shot Arizona a look of disgust. "God, I hated that woman so much that I just couldn't even stand anything she ever gave us. That book is still sitting in the same spot where I threw it the day she gave it to me."

"Anyway, Teddy, I read that book front to back last night so that I could be ready for today."

Once the words came out of her mouth, she realized how incredibly creepy she sounded. She wanted to impress Dr. Torres. She had just openly admitted to her best friend how much she really did like her new teacher. Before Teddy got the chance to embarrass her friend, they heard Dr. Torres interrupt them.

"Arizona? Are you still available this period?"

Both Teddy and Arizona looked up to see Dr. Torres looking at them, waiting for Arizona to answer. _God she looks so sexy when she's waiting for me, I'd seriously love to kiss-_

Her head shot up when she felt Teddy nudge her in her side. Rubbing her hand over the painful spot, she gave Dr. Torres an answer. "Yes, I am available, Theodora was just leaving." Once again, Teddy nudged her friend and mouthed, "I want details, Robbins."

Ignoring her friend, she walked over to Dr. Torres' desk and sat in the chair that had been brought over for her. She was handed a worksheet and asked to give her input on any changes that could be made to improve the sheet.

"Dr. Torres?"

Looking up from her computer, she looked up at Arizona. "Yes, Arizona?"

"I like what you have here so far, I do, but I suggest changing 'heart attack' to myocardial infarction and asking more questions not about the cause of the heart attack but what happens during it. Not to make the classwork hard, but in order to fully understand what happens, there should be more questions like _'What is the most common artery affected that causes the myocardial infarction?', 'What are the major differences between transmural and subendocardinal acute myocardial infarction?'_"

Dr. Torres was completely astounded by the intelligence of Arizona Robbins. Never had she seen such a bright student in her days of teaching. Even her surgical interns weren't as sharp as her new student. "Brilliant idea, Arizona. What did you do, study the human heart before you came back to school?"

A sheepish look crossed Arizona's face. "Well…I read a textbook front to back last night for today…" _God, I hate myself right now._ She couldn't help but be embarrassed at the fact that she read a 400 page book in order to please her hot teacher.

"Arizona?"

_Shit._ Her daydreaming would be the death of her. "Yes?"

"Are you alright? You look a little…flustered."

"Nothing, it's just…I thought you'd find me creepy."

"Arizona, why on earth would I think you're creepy?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

Now it was Callie's turn to be flustered. Did she really want to know the answer to that? "No, it isn't. You'll have to enlighten me."

"I wanted to impress you."

_Phew._ "What student doesn't," she chuckled, "I remember, my first year of my undergrad I took Adult Clinical Orthopedics, I wanted to impress the teacher so bad that I studied the whole year's material. Although, to be honest with you, it was because I had a crush on them, and I'm sure that's not the case."

_Oh my god, Oh my god._ Arizona chuckled nervously, avoiding eye contact with her teacher. She was so nervous that she began vigorously tapping her foot, and all the papers on her lap fell off. Her and Dr. Torres kneeled down to get them off the floor.

Both women went for the same paper and when they did, both their hands met. Arizona wasn't sure if she was the only one that felt it, but it was as if a fire was ignited within her. Touching her teacher felt so natural, even a simple brush against her hand had her mind running in circles. Lifting her body, she found that she once again couldn't meet the eyes of her teacher.

Neither of them knew just what to say, and before either of them could say something, the bell rang and pulled both women out of their thoughts. Arizona quickly gathered her things and quickly headed to the door. Before she could get out of her teacher's room, she dropped her phone on the ground.

Callie heard a muffled swear word and looked at her as she exited the room. Arizona bent over to retrieve the pen. Not realizing that she needed to pull up her pants, Callie could see the lacy red thong.

_That's a nice ?!_ Arizona nonchalantly felt the top of her pants only to realize that the top of her thongs came before her pants. That meant that's Dr. Torres had seen her thongs. Dr. Torres had seen her thongs.

She looked back to see that her teacher's eyes were in fact on her and that she had seen. Her face turned bright red, realizing that she would never be able to look her in the eye again. Thinking that she had just grossed her teacher out and ruined the start of a beautiful teacher/student relationship between the two, she completely missed her teacher lick her lips and failed to see the desire flash through her brown eyes.

"I should get going…" She tried to hide the desire and embarrassment in her voice, but she knew it was probably noticeable.

"Yeah, see you later Arizona." Arizona was completely oblivious to the doctor's voice, thick in desire and want for her. Not bothering to stay and embarrass herself any further, she left the room in a hurry.

Callie sulked in her chair and sighed heavily. Today was going to be a looooooooooooong day.


	3. Chapter 3

**I love this story. It's a lot less demanding and doesn't require much knowledge beyond what I know, unlike BIYC. To whoever was wondering, this is high school. Arizona is a senior, 18, and Callie is around 30.**

Chapter 3

Arizona walked to her 3rd period class. _AP Government._ Even though she was just as good at this as she was AP Biology, she couldn't help but wish that the clock would go back even ten minutes and that she was with Dr. Torres. Remembering the embarrassing moment, she shook her head as if that'd help her to forget the abashing moment between the two.

Mrs. Bailey turned to look at Arizona along with the rest of her class. "Robbins. Care to explain why you are late?"

Blood rushed to Arizona's cheeks much to her dismay, broadcasting her embarrassment to the entire class. "I- I'm sorry…I was with Dr. Torres."

"I don't care, just take a seat. Next time, miss slow and steady, make it a priority to be on time to my class."

Halfway into the class, Arizona could not concentrate. This was so unlike her, usually she was very focused and nothing could make her digress from her studies, but Dr. Torres was different. She was an amazing woman, as sexy as she was brilliant. Arizona was unaware of how vigorously and blatantly she had been tapping her pencil until Teddy placed her hand on Arizona, stilling her movements.

Teddy knew her best friend too well. Arizona wasn't an annoying person, but she was when she liked someone and she wasn't sure if they liked her back. "Calm down, Arizona, try to focus on the lesson. You need to be calm by lunch time because you have to see her again."

Turning her head back to the front of the room, Arizona sighed and tried to focus. Something had to give.

Callie was sitting at her desk, staring at her computer. For some reason, she couldn't shake her thoughts of a certain blonde; a certain blonde that she knew was her student and that she shouldn't think about in the way that she was. She was lesson planning, proposing ideas for when she would meet with Arizona for lunch and she couldn't focus to save her life. She thanked whoever was calling because they were able to pull her out of her thoughts about Arizona.

"Torres! How are the snotty nosed kids treating you?"

A wide grin spread across her face, she knew that voice anywhere. Her best friend and former colleague called her every day to check up on her, he was her rock. Even though he was kind of a man whore and was a little too blunt at times, she loved him with everything she had. "Hey Mark, for the last time I teach seniors, half of them are legal adults."

"Yeah, yeah. How is it though? Is it what you expected?"

"Honestly, no. I mean, I'm familiar with cardiology, because I'm a surgeon and a damn good one but Mark, there is this girl I teach first period, Arizona Robbins, she is absolutely brilliant. Everyone else sits there and they have no idea what they're doing and this girl just knows it all, she knows everything. I've never seen anyone like her." When she was finished babbling about Arizona, she regret saying anything. When she liked someone, she bragged _hard_. With someone else, they would've looked over it but not Mark. He knew her too well.

"Torres… Is there something you want to tell me?"

"No…"

"You like her don't you?"

She could practically hear the smirk she knew he had plastered on his face. One thing she loved about Mark was that he never ever judged her. "Is that a bad thing? That I like Arizona?"

"Not if you want to get fired your first week."

"I just…she's so amazing, she's beautiful and I see the way she looks at me. I know it's not one-sided. Help me Mark I'm dying here!"

"Torres, you signed up for this job as a get away from surgery for a few months. We both know you're just finishing the school year. If you want something with Arizona and she wants something with you, go ahead. I'm not condoning it or anything, but I just want you to be happy. With that, please be careful because if you get hurt I don't think all the tequila in the world can pick you up, with all that you've been through."

Callie beamed, grateful to have such an amazing best friend. "Thanks Mark, I really needed that. I love you."

"You're welcome Torres, anytime. I'm sorry to cut this short, but as the best plastic surgeon in the world, I need to go finish growing a skin flap for a patient."

Callie scoffed at Mark's arrogance. "Alright, bye Mark."

"_Is that a bad thing? That I like Arizona?"_

Arizona's breath hitched. _She likes me._ Turning her attention away from what she just heard, she did a happy dance and squealed. Suddenly, she panicked. She had no idea what to do. She needed to talk to Teddy.

Pulling out her phone, she texted Teddy.

**I know I need to go to Dr. Torres' room for lunch, but can you meet me at my locker at the beginning? I need to tell you something. –A**

Sighing, she put her phone back in her pocket. What would she do? Her and Dr. Torres were playing with fire. She knew Dr. Torres couldn't get arrested, but what about her job? She knew she wouldn't tell anyone. Doubt filled her mind. What if Dr. Torres only meant "like" as in liked her as a student and nothing more? If so, Arizona couldn't just outright ask her, she had to wait for Dr. Torres to come onto her, in case she interpreted Dr. Torres wrong.

She felt her phone buzz in her pocket.

**Yeah, I will meet you. Is it about your crush on Dr. Torres? Hehe –T**

**Shutup Theodora, we can discuss your teacher crushes. –A**

**Touché. –T**

Arizona headed to her fifth period class, gym, excited to see Dr. Torres, the woman who stalked her thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

**I wrote this via my phone so don't murder me for the errors you may find! Enjoy x Also, can I use smut in this? Your pick. **

Chapter 4

At lunch, Arizona and Teddy met up as planned. Arizona was anxious to unload all of what happened earlier to her friend, but she was having second thoughts. Was this something she should keep to herself or was it something she could trust her best friend with?  
Knowing Arizona too well, Teddy reached out and shook her friend. "Arizona, I know you. I know you better than you'd like to think. I know you're having second thoughts about telling me and I'm just gonna tell you, I'm your dream come true. I'm trustworthy and I'm only annoying when I'm trying to be. You can tell me any and everything."  
A slight smirk appeared on the other blonde's face as she laughed mirthlessly at her friend. "You're modest."

"I'm happy you think so. Now tell me what's going on. Ooh is Dr. Torres married? I knew that'd be it. She's straight and married and has kids doesn't she?"

Arizona shot Teddy a look, indicating that she needed to shutup. "I wish that were it..."

Teddy's face softened, realizing her friend might be hurt. However, her expression soon changed at the piece of information that flew out of her best friends mouth. "She said she likes me. As in likes me likes me. Not the kind of like that we have for Mrs. Bailey but the like where two people go out kind of like. I mean she could have meant as friends but I'm pretty sure she didn't because she was only talking about me. Oh my gosh, what if it is just as a friend? Teddy I'm dying here-"

Teddy held up a pale, skinny hand halting Arizona's rambling. "Arizona. Get a grip. You're babbling again." Once Arizona was visibly calmed down, Teddy began to speak again. "What are you going to do?"

Once again, Arizona's shoulders slumped in defeat. She had no idea what to do. It wasn't a matter of whether or not she was mature enough to be with someone else, it was so much more than that. She didn't know what to say to Dr. Torres, or whether or not she should act on what she felt based on what she had heard. There was a slight chance that she was wrong and there could be consequences. Her mind felt like it had gone empty, so full of thoughts.

"Arizona?", Teddy said, snapping Arizona out of her preoccupation. "I know what you're thinking. And to be honest, I don't know what you should do. I'm not gonna lie to you, you're playing with fire here."

"I know Teddy, I just don't know what I should say or do... she's expecting me in her room to talk and I can barely form sentences when she's around. Help me!"

"Okay Arizona. Play it cool. Act like everything's normal. I would tell you to wait until she hits on you, but that probably won't happen. Do subtle things, let your hand linger for a little longer or stare into her eyes a second longer than normal, do subtle things and see how she reacts. I love you, be careful okay?"

Hugging her friend, she walked away, receiving a good luck from her friend.

Once she was outside the door of Dr. Torres' room, she couldn't help but stare. There her teacher was, munching on a Caesar salad. Arizona never knew someone could look so beautiful while eating. She gazed at the way she would chew and swallow and open her mouth to put the salad into her mouth. Arizona had been aroused before, but never this aroused. When Dr. Torres was finished eating, she licked her lips seductively, almost as if she knew that Arizona was watching her. And she did.

Callie had heard footsteps to her door, the walls were paper thin. She was seated at her desk, and had looked at the door to see Arizona staring at her. She quickly resumed her role, eating the salad as sexily as she could. Callie had no idea why she was doing this, or why Arizona wouldn't just knock on the door, but she had a feeling her lust for Arizona wasn't exactly one-sided. Chewing on the salad, swallowing as hot as she could, she finished, glancing up to see Arizona still standing there. Noticing there was still sauce on her lips, she licked them, making Arizona want to come right on the spot.

It was then that a red faced, flustered looking Arizona came into the room, sitting down at the table in the front of the room. Callie came at sat beside her, giving her a look of bemuse, silently asking her what was wrong. Arizona simply shook her head and took out her lesson plan for the next week's big lesson on cellular respiration.

Callie decided to break the silence. "You know that quiz I gave the other day?"

Arizona nodded, not looking up from the lesson.

"You and Teddy were the only two people in the class to get a 100 on the cellular respiration pretest I gave you," she chuckled, "No one but you two knew what ATP stands for."

It was then that Callie began to get really concerned. Arizona didn't respond. There wasn't a laugh, Arizona didn't look up or seem to be phased by what Callie had told her. What was wrong with Arizona? Was she mad at Callie?

"Arizona, are you okay?"

She wanted to vocally respond, but she didn't trust her mouth to give an appropriate answer. Instead, she nodded her head and continued to work on the lesson plan.

When she received no response from the blonde, she decided to talk to her herself. "Didn't you say you wanted to be a surgeon?" Callie already knew the answer, she knew that Arizona wanted to be a pediatric surgeon and that she wanted to wear heelys and have butterflies on her scrub cap.

This time, Arizona decided to answer verbally. "Yes?" She answered in more of a question than a statement, telling Callie that she knew that she knew the answer already.

"I can teach you some stuff...if you like." Callie had no idea why she was doing this. Scratch that, she did. She hated to see Arizona upset and it hurt her to know that there was nothing she could really do about it, and she wanted to cheer her up. Expecting a different response, her smile faltered slightly at the answer she was actually given.

"Can we be friends? Like actual friends? I know you're my teacher but let's admit that if you were 12 years younger we'd be best friends." What was she saying? Suddenly her fears were gone and she was asking her teacher if they could be friends, something she'd never ask Hahn. "I'm sorry...just forget I said anything."

Callie's hand met with Arizona's shoulder, sending sparks throughout both women's bodies. "We can be friends. I'm a good friend. Of course here I'm your teacher but when it's just you and I, I don't see why not."

"Thanks Dr. Torres."

"You're welcome. Now why don't you tell me about diffusion in the small intestine..."

That day when Arizona got home, she found her parents waiting for her in the living room. The Colonel didn't look too pleased and her mother looked worried out of her mind. She wondered what it was she could've done. Even though her teacher made her unable to focus, she still had perfect grades so she was unsure as to why her parents looked upset with her. Wanting to be nowhere near the colonel, she took a seat on the far end of the room and waited for them to explain.

Her mother was the first to start. "Arizona, is there something you would like to tell us?"

Arizona searched her mothers piercing blue eyes. There wasn't accusation, there was only concern. "No mama."

This time it was the colonel who spoke up. "Your guidance counselor called, he said that your teachers noticed you've been a little unfocused lately. Why is that Arizona?"

That was when Arizona's body stilled and the thoughts took over her mind. If her parents knew that something was up, what did Dr. Torres think? What was she going to do? Something had to give because if Dr. Torres continued to be her teacher she'd continue to be nervous and make a further idiot of herself. "It's not that I've been unfocused, I guess I'm just stressed..." She wanted to tell her parents the truth but it hadn't occurred to her to tell them she liked girls. She'd only liked a couple, so she hadn't told her parents yet. Maybe now was a good time to do so. For the second time that day, her mouth was faster than her mind. "I like girls."

She'd expected a look of surprise to cross her parents faces but was flabbergasted to find how tranquil they looked. Barbara got up and walked across the room to sit next to her daughter. Placing her hand on Arizona's thigh for comfort, blue eyes met blue. "I love you, Arizona no matter what. I was just waiting for you to tell me. I'm glad you felt ready and trusted me enough to do so."

Arizona saw that there was only love in her mothers eyes. Her own eyes began to water slightly. Some of the people she knew weren't fortunate enough to have parents as accepting as hers. However as soon as the plural crossed her mind, she looked at her dad to see that he had turned ghostly white and that his head was in his hands, indicating that he was in deep thought. "Arizona there's something we need to discuss, but I'm going to get dinner started and let you talk to your father."

The two sat for what Arizona felt was an hour. Finally, someone broke the silence. "I can tell you're having a hard time with this," green eyes met blue eyes and she continued,"It's not usual or normal, I know. Im still who you raised me to be, sir. I am still the Arizona that will protect the people I love and continue to love my country. You raised me to be honorable. I may like the same sex, but I'm still the Arizona Robbins you raised me to be and I don't intend on changing that."

When he looked up at her once again, there wasn't understanding in his eyes. He couldn't begin to understand her lifestyle. But she was his daughter and he was going to bend for her. "Are you sure this is the life you want for yourself, Arizona?"

"Yes, sir."

With that, he nodded and sent her to her room until dinner. She decided she'd call Teddy. Picking up after 3 rings, Teddy finally answered the phone. "Hello, Arizona?"

"Hey Teds, you will not believe what just happened."

"What, you just had sex with Dr. Torres?"

"Not funny Theodora."

Growing at the use of her full name, she was silent, telling Arizona that she should continue.

Sighing, she began to unload everything on her best friend. "So, when I was with Dr. Torres today I was kind of upset and she noticed and offered to teach me some surgical stuff. I said yes but then I went and asked if we could be friends- verbal diarrhea. Anyway, she said yes and now we're friends and stuff. Then I come home and my parents look pissed off at me and they said that my guidance counselor told them I've been unfocused in class. The real reason is because I have a hot teacher who's pants I want to get into, but I couldn't say that so I just told them I liked girls."

There was a pregnant silence until Arizona decided to see if her friend was still there. "Teddy, you still there?"

"Yeah sorry, I was just picking my jaw up off the ground."

Smiling at her friends sense of humor, the conversation took a more serious tone. "What do I do? Dr. Torres makes me so incredibly nervous and I don't know if she really likes me or not because I didn't ask so I'm gonna be unfocused for the rest of the year!"

"Okay Arizona calm down. Maybe you should find another girl to talk to, that's into girls and into your biology class. What about Joanne? Or if you really want to play hard to get, pretend to like a guy in her class. That'll throw her off and make her think you're not into her. I know it's a long shot but jealousy is the key to finding out everything."

"Oh my god thank you Teddy! Tomorrow I'll hit on Jackson Avery. He's been trying to get in my pants for years so that definitely works. Gotta go!"

Hanging up the phone, Arizona pulled out her homework and decided to get to it. For some reason, biology was the hardest subject for everyone else but the easiest for her. She was just about finished when she heard a knock on her door. "Come in."  
Sitting up on the bed, she made room for her mother who was going to probably sit down next to her. "Is there something you want to talk about, mom?"

"Yes, actually there is."

"Okay, what is it?"

"You like someone."

How the hell was her mother able to pick this up just by talking to her one time? She's good. "No I don't..." She cursed herself for trying to lie. When Arizona lied, the whole world knew it.

"Lying isn't going to get you anyway Arizona Elizabeth."

"Okay, fine, I like someone."

"Would you like to tell me who?"

"I don't have a chance with her, so can we drop it?"

"Why do you say that?"

"She's smarter than me, prettier than me, funnier than me, sexier than me. She's out of my league. I don't stand a chance."

Her mothers face visibly softened at her daughters insecurities. "Honey, you're wonderful," she nurtured her daughter, holding her in her arms,"You're absolutely stunning and any girl would be lucky to have you. Your blonde hair compliments your sparkling blue eyes and your dimples can charm the most stubborn person of all- you're father. We love you, and we want you to be happy. I don't want you to regret not pursuing this person for the rest of your life because you have reservations about whether or not you're good enough. You're more than good enough." After giving Arizona one last hug and kiss, she stood up to go finish dinner. "Dinner will be finished in ten minutes."

Callie was having a bad day. A terrible one. She had told a student she would be their friend and agreed to help them with surgical techniques. That meant they may have to have time together outside of school. Normally that wouldn't be a problem, but this time it was a student who's pants she desperately wanted to get into, Arizona Robbins. She was afraid that she wouldn't be able to control herself once really alone with Arizona. Cristina, her roommate suggested she get find someone else to think about, so she was going to. That night, Callie put on the tightest, shortest dress she could find and the highest heels she had to match and walked into Joe's with Mark by her side.

Almost immediately, he had begun to have eye sex with a red head across the room. Callie groaned when he ditched her, and she grabbed a seat. "Long day?"

Not even bothering to look up and see who it was, she nodded.

"Joe I'll have a shot of tequila and my friend here will have..." She looked at Callie hoping she'd look up and give her an answer. Once Callie's eyes met the woman's she realized the woman was just an older version of Arizona. She had blue eyes that popped because she had blonde hair, and she had very pink lips that dared to be red. Just. Like. Arizona's.

"Callie?"

"Oh yeah right, I'll have the same."

When Joe went to get the drinks, the mysterious woman placed her hand on Callie's. She smiled at Callie and placed her hand on top of Callie's. All Callie could think about was Arizona. This woman only made her think of Arizona. Sensing her discomfort, the woman began to speak again. "I'm Taylor." She began to write on a piece of paper and slid what looked like her phone number over to Callie. "Your mind seems to be on someone else. When it isn't call me."

Callie looked at her rear as she began to walk away. That was one thing her and Arizona didn't have in common. Arizona's walk was more graceful, but still sexy at the same time.

It was in that moment that Callie knew that she had to have Arizona. But how, she had no idea.

That next morning, Arizona walked into biology with a bounce in her step. Her and Teddy had a plan. She took pleasure in knowing that there was a vacant chair next to Jackson Avery, so she made her way over to him and sat down in the seat next to him.

She picked up a loose strand of her hair and started twirling it in her fingers, noting how easy it was to distract him. "So uh, Jackson, I hope you don't mind that I sat here, I just thought we could be friends and maybe something more." When finished, she winked at Jackson, making him think he had a chance with her. "I think that can be arranged."

Their exchange however did not go unnoticed by Callie. What was she thinking? Arizona was obviously straight. After Arizona was finished flirting with Jackson, their eyes met briefly. A look of pain flashed across Callie's face while a look of confusion was evident on Arizona's. Deciding to forget it for now, Callie started the class with a pop quiz on dehydration synthesis in the body and jumped right into teaching about it. It didn't go unnoticed by Teddy that Callie had went the whole class period without looking Arizona's way.

When class was over, Teddy made her way over to Arizona, fist bumping her best friend. "Good job, she looked like someone killed her dog."

"I know, but what do I do now? She probably hates me."

"Just play it cool and whatever you do, don't blow your cover. Have fun."

Leaving her best friend alone with Dr. Torres, she sat down at the table where her teacher was currently seated. That day was grading day. She was helping grade the pop quiz. They were barely into the grading before Arizona watched a tall, handsome man come in and kiss Callie on the cheek. Who was this guy?

"TORRESSSS! Good to see you!" He walked into the room holding coffee and bagels and handed them to Dr. Torres, giving her a kiss during the exchange.

Arizona's face had gone a ghostly white, much like her fathers had before. The man in the room looked at her face and decided he'd introduce himself to put her out of her misery. "Mark Sloan, pleasure to meet you. I'm Dr. Torres' best friend and the light of her life." Callie punched him in the arm, eliciting a slight groan from the man as he rubbed his arm. She hit hard.

"Anyway, I can see I'm interrupting. I've got surgery in an hour anyway. Nice meeting you blondie." He groaned again as a fist came in contact with his arm, this time it wasn't Callie. "By the way, this weekend on Saturday there's a little get together at Torres' house. You should come." He scribbled Callie's address on a napkin and handed it to Arizona, not missing the glare he was getting from his best friend.

Mark quickly got the point and left the room. "I'm sorry Arizona, he's a real piece of work."

"It's okay."

"You know he's just my friend right?"

"I wouldn't care if he wasn't." Both women began a silence, both wounded from the venom in Arizona's statement. She personally knew that she did care, but she was probably telling Callie that she didn't.

"Listen, about tomorrow night- you don't have to come if you don't want to. There's gonna be older people there and you're probably not gonna have any fun."

"Dr. Torres I would love to come."

"Arizona?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you call me Callie when we're alone?"

"Yes, I can do that Callie."

The next night Arizona had no idea what to wear. Luckily, she had Callie's number so she texted her and asked her what to wear. Apparently it was casual so Arizona opted for a pair of dark jeans that showed off her figure and a blue v-neck tshirt that made her breasts look like candy. To top off the outfit, she put on a pair of black stilettos.

Making her way downstairs, she was greeted by her parents who she knew were going to pry into her social life any minute. "Alright, get it over with."

"Do you have a date?"

Arizona sighed. Was it a date? She wished. "No mom I'm just going over to Teddy's to watch movies and I think a few other people from my biology class are coming." Surprisingly, she was able to lie without looking suspicious. Once she kissed her parents goodbye, she was on her way to Callie's apartment.

When she got to Callie's house she laughed, noticing it's location and that it was in front of the hospital. Surgical junkie. When she got out, she noticed that there weren't a lot of cars and when she got outside Callie's door, she noticed she couldn't hear music. Gently, she knocked on the door. Callie opened it, and Arizona noticed how disappointed she looked.

"Mark set us up. I'm sorry. If you want to go home, it's okay, I understand."

Why would Mark set them up? Suddenly, all of Arizona's doubts she'd been having emphatically exited her mind and a faint smile appeared on her face. "Why would he set us up, Callie?" Now it was her turn to ask questions she knew the answer to.

"Arizona sit down. I need to talk to you."

"Okay."

Sitting down, she watched as the Latina took a deep breath. She watched the way her chest expanded when she breathed, complimenting her perfect breasts. It wasn't until she met Callie's eyes that she realized she had been staring at her cleavage. "Arizona, Mark thinks that we like each other."

If she had been drinking anything, it would've been spat all over the woman in front of her. It was then that Arizona had absolutely no idea what to do. Taking a deep breath, she remembered what Teddy had told her. She decided not to blow her cover. "It's okay, we both know that's not the case so it's fine. I'm dating Jackson and you're my teacher, nothing more."

Even though Callie looked relieved, she wasn't. She had been hoping that Arizona felt the same and that they had a chance, but apparently they didn't. "You're right."

Deciding that it was too awkward for comfort, Arizona grabbed her keys. "I think it's time I go." Receiving a nod from Callie, she opened the door for Arizona. "I'm glad you came, Arizona."

"Me too Callie."

The looks in their eyes told each other that they both had a longing to say so much more, be so much more intimate with each other but they couldn't. Closing the door after Arizona's retreat, Callie got into her bed and cried herself to sleep. Arizona Robbins would be the death of her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Those next few weeks were extremely awkward. Teddy sensed that there was something going on between the two but with Arizona being Arizona, Teddy decided not to keep bugging her about it if her friend didn't want to talk to her about it. Callie and Arizona had a set routine; Callie would hand Arizona lesson plans and Arizona would correct them or write suggestions because talking scared the two way more than they were willing to admit.

That day, though, when Arizona was ready to hand her corrections to Callie, her hand touched Callie's while giving it to her. That wouldn't have happened if Callie would've been paying attention, but instead their hands met and both women felt the spark that they had felt a few weeks ago when Arizona dropped her papers and their hands met. Arizona's blue orbs met Callie's dark globes and they melted into each other. For what felt like hours, the two stared into each other's eyes, looking into each other's souls, breathing each other in.

"Hey Arizona here's that textbook on short gut syndrome that you wanted, although I still think you're nerdy for—" Teddy Altman had been a lot of things in her life, but she had never been baffled. She didn't know what was going on between her teacher and her best friend, but from the looks of it she had just interrupted something due to the bright red that had made its way to the surface of her best friend's cheeks.

Arizona stood, making her way over to Teddy. She wasn't angry, just abashed. Arizona grabbed her friend's wrist tightly and pulled her into the hallway. Teddy had given Arizona a lot of credit, usually she cried when she was embarrassed and her friend looked very together considering what she looked like when she was usually embarrassed. Taking a deep breath, Arizona calmed herself, thankful that that was all Teddy had seen and that it had been Teddy to begin with. "Teddy, nothing happened between us."

"Arizona, you don't even have to explain yourself to me..."

"I think I'm falling for her Teddy." Arizona's eyes filled with water, threatening to spill over onto the pale skin below it.

Teddy pulled her friend into a bone crushing hug. "Oh kiddo, whatever you do just know that my lips are sealed and that I support you no matter what you decide."

Arizona walked back into the classroom and sat next to Callie once again. Callie noticed how upset she looked, but didn't ask because she couldn't trust herself not to touch the young blonde next to her.  
The two worked through the rest of the period, without so much as glancing at each other. When the bell rang, Arizona grabbed her things and couldn't get out of Callie's room fast enough.

When Arizona got home from school that day, she ran up to her room and closed the door. What was she going to do? How was she going to do it? She knew she couldn't keep pretending she didn't feel anything for Callie, but she also knew she couldn't just tell her teacher she had feelings for her. Picking up her phone, she decided she'd call Teddy for some advice.

"Hello?"

"Theodora Altman!"

Teddy let out a groan as a response. She was happy to help her friend but ever since they were children Arizona felt the need to call her that whenever she had something serious to discuss. "Yes, Arizona? How may I be of service?"

"I'm freaking out!"

Teddy picked up her keys and headed for the door. "Okay relax, I will be there in five minutes tops."

When Teddy arrived at Arizona's house, she ran straight up the stairs after greeting her parents. Pushing open the door, she found a distraught Arizona staring at the pile of clothes on the floor. Teddy, confused, needed some enlightenment here. "Care to enlighten me as to why your wardrobe is on the floor?"

"Teddy I'm gonna do it."

Oh no. If Arizona meant what Teddy thought she meant, that meant Arizona could potentially get herself expelled from school. "Don't you think you're being a little too rash, Arizona?"

Arizona's shoulders slumped in defeat. "Teddy, I don't know. I know she feels it too. When we touch, it's like we can feel each other's bodies ignite and when we look into each other's eyes, it's like we're staring into each other's souls. I know she has feelings for me, and I don't know what's going to happen if I don't act on it."

"Okay... I have an idea."

"Okay Teds I'm listening." Arizona turned her attention over to her friend. Even though most of their conversations were of joking nature, she always gave Teddy her undivided attention because her advice was the absolute best in the whole wide world.

"Don't do it right away. I know you're friends already, so get closer to her. Become best friends. Hang out with her on the weekends, spend time with her, get to know her. Once you do that, even if things don't work out, her job won't necessarily be at stake and your future won't be damned for eternity."

Arizona had to admit that she was kind of disappointed, she really wanted to jump Callie's bones soon, and now that she had to wait she was sure the sexual tension would be much higher. "Thank you Teddy. You're a life saver!"

Once Teddy left, Arizona pulled out her phone. She was going to text Callie, but decided she'd better call. Being a Friday night, she decided she wanted to call Callie to see if she wanted to hang out with her.

The phone rang 3 times before the sound of a tired, but sexy Latina answered. "Hello?"

"Oh god- Callie I'm sorry! Did I wake you?"

Immediately, her voice perked up when she realized it was Arizona. "No, Arizona no! I was just uh- reading a medical journal and I guess I fell asleep. What's up?"

Arizona giggled at how cute her teacher was post nap. "I was just calling to ask you if..."  
A pause consumed the call. Arizona knew what she wanted to say, but her fears of being rejected were coming back and she didn't know what to do.

"Arizona, sweetie, it's okay. You can ask me anything, we're friends now."

"Do you wanna hang out tonight?"

Even though Arizona couldn't see her, Callie's jaw dropped in response. She couldn't understand why an 18 year old would want to hang out with her old lame teacher. She was flabbergasted. "Uh...sure. Does 7 sound good?"

Arizona glanced at the clock. 6:15. "Yes, it does. Should I bring anything? Movies?"

"Sure movies sound good."

After showering, Arizona headed back into her room to find the perfect outfit. A dress? Jeans? Sweats? She had no idea. It was when she heard a knock on her door that she finally stopped overthinking and turned her attention towards her mom.

"Hey, do you have a date?"

"No mom, I don't have a date." Arizona rolled her eyes at her mother. She was 18 years old and her mom still couldn't resist butting into her business. Despite her annoyance, her cheeks turned rosy red and her dimples come into view.

"Oh you do have a date! With who? Is she hot?

"Moooooom. Stop!"

"Do you need help with picking something to wear?"

"Mom." She was not in the mood for her overbearing mother.

Barbara could tell that her daughter just wanted her to leave, but she decided that she would help instead...despite her daughter's irritability. "Try wearing that blue top you have that shows some of your cleavage but not all of it, and then wear those black yoga pants I bought you and a pair of uggs, that way you're casual but still hot."

Even though Arizona was annoyed with her mother, she appreciated her advice. When her mom left, she listened to her and put on what she suggested. She thought about not putting on makeup, but decided she wouldn't torture Callie. After opting for some blue eyeshadow, her hair into a ponytail leaving some of it in her face.

When she got to Callie's house she knocked on the door tentatively. Her nerves were bouncing around like crazy, her heart feeling as if it could beat right out of her chest. A few seconds later, she was greeted by the beautiful woman that was unfortunately her teacher. Arizona stood, mouth agape, taking in Callie in her full form. The sexy Latina in front of her was wearing a red top that revealed a hint of cleavage that kept Arizona wondering and she wore black skinny jeans that hugged her curves beautifully. "Arizona? You coming in?"

Arizona mentally kicked herself for getting lost on Callie's body for what seemed like the millionth time. "You have a beautiful place, I never got to tell you earlier."

Callie grinned at Arizona, flashing her pearly white teeth, driving the blonde insane. "Thank you! I've really gotten to decorate now that I don't have a surgeons hours anymore." Arizona watched as Callie poured two tall glasses of red wine for the both of them. The raised eyebrow Arizona gave her made her realize her mistake. "Oh, I completely forgot!", she chuckled, "I forgot that you weren't old enough... well one glass won't hurt will it? Have you ever had wine before?"

Arizona nodded her head yes. "I've had white wine with my parents but never red."  
Callie walked across the room handing her the glass. "Well try this and tell me what you think."

She timidly bright her lips up to the glass and took a sip. She nodded, telling Callie she liked the taste. "It's not as good as white wine but it'll do." Her dimples told Callie she was kidding. Then, she did the inevitable, she winked at Callie, causing her to choke on the wine that she had been sipping.

Arizona's smile soon fell as she rushed over to the coughing brunette in front of her, patting her back for comfort. "Oh my god Callie, are you okay?"

Callie nodded her head at her in response. "I'm fine, just...distracted."

Both women knew what Callie had meant. Callie wasn't drinking so Arizona decided she'd mess with Callie some more. She set the wine glass on the coffee table beside them and tilted her head, placing a perplexed look on her face, daring the brunette to tell her what had distracted her.

Callie knew that Arizona was testing her to see what her reaction would be. She responded by changing the subject. "What movies did you bring? I don't care which one we watch, just pick one and put it in. Have you eaten? I'll order pizza." When Arizona nodded, Callie went into what Arizona guessed was her bedroom.

When she came back in, she laughed when she realized Arizona had put in Sleeping Beauty. Arizona turned to Callie and threw a pillow at her. "There is nothing wrong with Disney movies Callie!"  
By then, the two had engaged in a full blown pillow fight, Arizona squealing when Callie would hit her or come close to her. Callie had had enough of Arizona's hits and she tackled her onto the cough, tickling her. "Say uncle!"

Through giggles Arizona managed to shake her head at Callie. When she refused, Callie only tickled her harder. "Hahaha Callie...st-stop!" By that time, Arizona's face had gone red and she looked as if she were going to pass out. Callie wouldn't have stopped if there wouldn't have been a knock on the door.

After she got the pizza, she set it on the coffee table in front of them. "I hope you like pepperoni because that's what I ordered."

"That's completely fine Callie, thank you."

The two continued to eat in silence until it was Arizona that ended it. "Callie can I ask you something?"

"Mhm"

"What made you want to become a surgeon?"

"I was in the peace corps for a year in Botswana and so many children were suffering from polio. I felt completely useless... the most I could do was comfort them. When I returned, I decided I wanted to do more so I went to medical school and became and orthopedic surgeon."

Arizona was sure then that she loved the woman in front of her. To be in the presence of such a giving, caring, beautiful, and sexy woman was overwhelming to her and she couldn't take it anymore. Not sensing Arizona's change of state, Callie got up from her spot and walked into her bedroom.  
When she came out, she was holding her lab coat. She handed it to Arizona and watched as the blonde studied the material and brushed her hands over the fabric in awe.

"Calliope."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Calliope. That's your name. Why do you go by Callie?"

The Latina blushed; she had really hoped Arizona wouldn't notice that. "Only my dad calls me that, I hate the name."

"Why?"

"I got picked on in school and somehow everytime I got picked on, one of the things that was made fun of was my name."

Arizona's eyes softened. She felt sympathy for the brunette in front of her, but anger. Who could ever be mean to someone like Callie? "I'm sorry Calliope... They were stupid children. I think your name is absolutely beautiful. Not as beautiful as you of course but it's beautiful."

Callie's eyes widened along with Arizona's as they both took in what they both said. They both knew that if they verbally acknowledged it, then that'd mean that something was going on between them that wasn't platonic. Instead of bringing it up, Callie turned the movie back on and they both turned their attention to the movie.

When the movie was over, Arizona had finished her wine. She hadn't wanted to tell Callie that she was a lightweight, but now it was obvious considering how tipsy she was. Despite her opposition, she stifled a yawn.

"Are you tired?"

Arizona nodded affirmatively. "I'd better get going Callie."

Callie knew she shouldn't offer, but the amount of wine she consumed was clouding her judgement. "Actually, you can stay. My guest room is all made up, you can crash there for tonight. Besides, I don't think you should be driving... I'd rather teach you than operate on you."

Arizona chuckled, "Yeah I guess you're right."

Callie led her to the guest room, not making eye contact with the tired but sexy blonde in front of her. "Goodnight, Arizona."

"Goodnight Callie."

After tidying up the place, Callie headed to her own room and collapsed on her bed with a sigh. When she settled into the covers, she was met with the cold sheets, without the certain blonde she had been longing to sleep beside her. Both women went to sleep that night with the other on their minds.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate them. Enjoy x**

Chapter 6

"Oh my god Callie she didn't!" Arizona struggled to keep her laughter contained when Callie told her a funny story.

"Yep, she literally dropped a kidney on the floor and my boss at the time, Dr. Webber, called 5 second rule!" By that time, Arizona was hysterical and her and Callie fell onto the floor in a fit of laughter.

Over the last few weeks, the two had become incredibly close. Every second they didn't spend at school was spent with each other. If not with each other, then they were texting or on the phone. Everyone had noticed that they'd gotten really close, but didn't think anything of it. ...Unless you were Mark Sloan or Teddy Altman.

The two were pulled out of their laughing spells by Mark Sloan who unceremoniously barged in carrying take out bags. "You're a lifesaver, thanks Mark!" Callie beamed at her best friend while Arizona snorted; not going unnoticed by Mark or Callie. It wasn't that Arizona didn't like Mark, there was just something non platonic between Callie and Mark and it almost made her sick to her stomach. She didn't like it when Callie talked to her about dating, or when she mentioned Mark.

Both adults stopped their conversation and looked to Arizona who simply shrugged her shoulders and began eating her Chinese. Mark exchanged a look with Callie, who gave him a bemused look in response. What was going on with Arizona? Callie had to admit, lately Mark had been a bit clingy because of his breakup with his girlfriend, but she didn't understand why Arizona would be repulsed by him whenever he came around. Arizona was her student.

The room was now quiet and Arizona, now finished with her food was sitting on Callie's couch, not giving Mark the time of day. A few seconds later, Arizona's phone rang and when she answered, Jackson Avery's voice filled the room. "Hey Zona, it's me. I just wanted to know if you wanted to come over and study. I'm sure we won't get much done but when I'm through with you..." Arizona had been fumbling around with her frozen screen to try to turn the speaker off, but she couldn't seem to unfreeze her phone. When she looked up, she found a shocked Mark Sloan, mouth slightly open and an even more shocked Callie. Even hurt. "Yeah, I'll be there."

Mark said a silent agreement to Callie that he was going to leave in order to allow Callie some time alone with Arizona. "Do you have to go right now?"

"Yeah, he sounded like he really needed to study."

Callie snorted. "Yeah, totally."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Now Arizona was getting mad. Why did Callie care about who she hung out with?

"Nothing Arizona. Just go. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Fine, I will." She grabbed her things and slammed the door behind her, making Callie jump.

Callie didn't know what she was going to do. Mark came back in and sat down next to her, cradling her in his arms. "She slammed your door pretty hard. You okay?"

"I guess." By then, the tears had begun to pour down her face, she was now freely sobbing into Mark. "I can't stand the thought of her with Jackson. And I'm so stupid, I thought we had something. Look at me, 30 years old, pining over my student. I go to sleep at night thinking of her, I think about her more than I do anything else. She deserves better than Jackson, he just wants a quick fuck. What is this?"

"Uh...Callie?"

"What?"

"You love Arizona."

Did she love Arizona? Yes, sometimes she joked with herself about it, but was she truly in love with Arizona? If she did, she sure as hell didn't want to find out.

"You asked me to study but I forgot my textbook. Can we use yours?" Arizona sat on Jackson Avery's bed next to him. She went over his house not only to study, but apologize for leading him on. She hadn't kissed him, but merely played into his sexual jokes by laughing or blushing. Even if she was gay, part of her loved the attention because she hoped it would eventually make Callie jealous. Unfortunately, Arizona couldn't decipher whether Callie was upset because she ditched Avery for her, or because Callie was jealous. Doubting it even though it was so very obvious, she assumed that Callie was just upset that Arizona was ditching her for Jackson Avery... not jealous.  
Right now, Jackson was not getting the point. Arizona knew he was being suggestive but not this suggestive. It wasn't until he leaned in to kiss her that she stopped him. "Jackson, I think we should talk."

The horny teenage boy continued his pursuit, grabbing Arizona's face and leaning in closer, pulling her with him. Realizing he wasn't going to stop if she didn't do something, she gently but firmly pushed him away. When she was greeted with eyes full of confusion and disappointment, she just jumped right in. "I don't like you in a romantic way. I'm sorry I led you on."

"What do you mean you don't like me?"

"It's not that I don't like you...I just don't like your type." She hoped Jackson would get what she was trying to say and not cause more problems.

"Is it 'cause I'm black?"

Arizona would've laughed if it wasn't such a serious situation. "Jackson, I'm gay."  
She didn't need to hear anything else. It was late that night and she really needed to sleep. If she went home, her parents would only worry and speculate. There was only one place she could go. ...One place she wanted to go.

~  
Callie stood, leaning on the island in her kitchen playing with the glass of wine she had poured for herself. Mark said she had been such a downer because she missed Arizona, but she had protested. Now she wasn't so sure. Whenever she turned on the tv, there was something romantic on and guess who she thought about? Arizona. She even thought about Arizona when she was in the shower and she touched herself. God, she loved to touch herself and think about Arizona. It had become her second favorite thing to do, besides talk to Arizona. It was then that she heard a knock on her door, pulling her out of her deliberations. Sipping the last of her wine, she across the room and opened the door.

There stood Arizona Robbins, more beautiful than ever. She didn't look any different than she had when she left Callie a couple hours ago but Callie still thought Arizona was stunning. She'd never admit it to anyone other than herself, but she thought the more times she looked at Arizona, she was even more beautiful than before.

"Hey Callie."

"Hey Arizona! Come in." She knew she was overdoing it, but she needed to show Arizona that her leaving didn't disappoint her. "You can have a seat and i'll fix us something to drink."

"Okay thanks."

The silence in the room was unbearable. As Callie made her and Arizona two smoothies, she couldn't help but want to ask about Jackson. She didn't care about Jackson himself, she just cared whether him and Arizona were dating or not. Was she ready to know? It didn't matter because before she could stop herself, there she was... asking about Jackson Avery. "How was your study session with Jackson?"

Arizona rolled her eyes at Callie, as if Callie knew what she was going to say. "It was terrible. Boring. We got into a little disagreement and I don't think we're gonna ever talk again. It's whatever."

"That's great!" Oh crap. Did she say that out loud. She looked at Arizona, she was met with blue eyes staring at her incredulously. "I mean... it's great that you found that out before things got serious."

Arizona chuckled. "Things would've never gotten serious, I mean have you seen him? He's a manwhore."

"Yeah, but didn't you like him?" She tried to ask in the most nonchalant way, not wanting Arizona to know why she was really asking.

"Not really. He wasn't my type."

"What is your type?" Callie handed Arizona her smoothie, then set hers down on the coffee table. She made herself comfortable, making eye contact with Arizona, waiting for the blondes response.

"I like brunettes. Tall brunettes with brown eyes. I'm not prejudice or anything, but I prefer Mexicans." Arizona noticed Callie's reaction. The Latina's eyes had darkened, now almost black. Was she playing with fire?

Callie shifted in her seat. Was Arizona flirting with her? Straight eighteen-year-olds do not flirt with their Lesbian thirty-year-old teachers. Shaking her head, almost to erase the thought from her mind, her eyes met with Arizona's. The blonde wasn't smiling, but Callie could tell that she was smirking internally. "Callie?"

"What?"

"Can we go to bed?"

"Sure."

After Arizona headed to Callie's guest room, that had now basically became Arizona's room whenever they had sleepovers, Callie decided she'd clean up.

"I'm in so deep right now." Sighing, she finished up the dishes and headed to her room. It didn't take long for her to close her eyes and fall into a deep slumber.

Callie woke up, startled, to the sounds of screams in her guest room. Glancing at the clock, she groaned when she realized it was 2 in the morning. She was even more afraid for Arizona, who was screaming so loudly it woke her up from her sleep. She ran to Arizona's room and her eyes were immediately glued to the sight of Arizona kicking and screaming.

"No, Tim don't go! I won't let you go anywhere! Tim, please!" Arizona was having a nightmare. Her face was ridden with pain; her hair also matted to her face due to the beads of sweat on her face.

Callie walked over to the still asleep blonde, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder and shaking her, trying to coax her out of her nightmare. "Arizona, wake up, it's Callie. You were having a nightmare."  
At the sound of Callie's voice, Arizona's frantic movements stilled and it was then that she started sobbing. The teacher pulled Arizona into her arms, quieting her cries. Placing a soft kiss to her forehead, she spoke. "Are you okay?"

Arizona nodded. "Yes, I'm okay. Thank you Callie."

"Are you gonna be able to go to sleep?" She knew she should ask Arizona what her dream was about, but knowing the blonde all too well, she knew she'd achieve better results if she asked the next morning.

"I think so."

Callie let go of Arizona and went to leave. Well, tried to leave. She felt Arizona's arm on her's. "Callie?"

"Yes, Arizona?" Callie was anticipating what was going to come spilling out of Arizona's mouth, popping the pretty pink bubble they'd been floating in.

"Can I sleep with you tonight? Like next to you?"

She should say no, that she doesn't think it's a good idea. That'd be the adult thing to do, but if she said that, she might give Arizona the idea that something non platonic was going on between them and she needed to make sure Arizona knew there wasn't. "Sure. Come on." Grabbing the blonde's hand, she led her to her bedroom. When Arizona was in a settled, Callie got in on her side.

If either of the two had to describe the silence that filled the room, awkward would be an understatement. Arizona had no idea what to do or say, so she decided she'd do what always makes her feel better. "Wanna go to the beach with me?"

Callie shifted so she could look at Arizona. Even though Arizona couldn't see Callie's face, she sensed the perplexed look Callie had on her face. "Whenever I'm upset, I pretend I'm at the beach. Sometimes Teddy goes with me, but since she's not here, I was wondering if you'd like to."

"Arizona, I'd be honored. What do I have to do?" Callie had no idea how this was going to work, but she figured she'd trust Arizona.

Arizona laced Callie's hand in her's and scooted closer to Callie. "Close your eyes and relax." A sigh filled the room as Callie felt all tension in Callie's hand leave. "Now, picture yourself on the beach, either playing in the sand making a sand castle, under an umbrella drinking Sangrias, or getting your feet wet, it doesn't matter. Think of a perfect day at the beach, calm the waves."

Callie and Arizona simultaneous deep breath. They both didn't know this, but they both pictured each other on the beach in bathing suits, just loving each other. Callie pictured Arizona running through the water towards her, in a blue bikini with polka dots. Arizona saw Callie in a chair under an umbrella, sipping a Sangria then licking her lips, much like she did when eating her salad.

"My brother, Timothy, he's a marine. When he told me he enlisted, I was absolutely furious with him. I was proud of course, but people died over there. He is my rock, and I can't and I won't live without him." The room stayed silent as she continued. "When we dropped him off at the airport, I snapped. Up until he left, I put on a smile and acted like I was alright. When it was his time to leave, I was kicking and screaming as my dad had to carry me out of the airport. I need a minute to miss my brother."  
When the room stayed silent, Arizona felt dejected, as if she had overshared.

"Arizona, I'm so sorry that happened to you. I know you must miss your brother. Have you wrote him?"

"Yeah I have a few times, but usually I'm just too angry to go back to acting as if we're still best friends whoever."

"It's something you should think about. When you decide you want to, let me know and I'll be there when you do."

"Callie?"

"Yeah?"

"You're my best friend."

Callie brought Arizona's hand up to her lips and kissed it, the sound music to Arizona's ears. "You're mine too."

Both women fell asleep thinking about each other at the beach. That night, Callie knew whether she loved Arizona or not.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Arizona woke up to find an empty bed. She had wanted to wake up in Callie's arms but she figured that was the problem with one sided crushes. Sure, her and Callie had undeniable chemistry and she thought she'd heard Callie say she liked her, but with how Callie had been acting lately, she figured she had been wrong. She wasn't sure of what was going on between her and Callie. Sometimes, she felt chemistry between the two of them while other times, Callie couldn't be more distant. It wasn't like she could just ask, because Callie was her teacher.  
There was a buzz from the living room, and Arizona realized it was her phone. She groaned and got up to get it, but was almost instantaneously distracted by Callie cooking breakfast in her underwear, jamming to Little Pieces by Gomez. Arizona wasn't drunk at that time of the morning, but she had so much adrenaline pumping through her body that her decision just seemed alright, spur of the moment. She pulled off her leggings and ran over to where Callie was standing, and started bumping her hips on Callie's.

The Latina's body froze up in shock, but she recovered quickly and began to dance with Arizona. "Ooh wait," Arizona said as the two halted their movements, both hiding their smiles during the dramatic pause. "And here it comes!" Callie put her hands on Arizona's hips and they both began to bounce to the song, Arizona's curls flying everywhere. During that moment, Callie didn't care whether she was Arizona's teacher or not. The way she saw it, she wouldn't be in a few months so why care? Before she had the chance to make a move, the song ended and Arizona's phone rang. When Arizona went into Callie's room to talk to whoever was on the phone, Callie decided to finish up breakfast... still in her underwear.

"Hey mom." She pressed the button that let her mom see her face. Normally, Arizona didn't FaceTime but since her mom got a new phone that could do that, she'd insisted that Arizona FaceTime her whenever she wasn't home where she could see her.

"Don't 'hey mom' me! I texted you a million times and you didn't answer me, I could've been abducted by aliens!" Both blondes chuckled at Barbara's words. Arizona knew she was kidding because when Arizona and Tim were little, Tim swore that aliens were going to abduct him and Arizona.

"I'm sorry mom. I was busy." She set the phone down so she could get her clothes on. What she forgot about was the fact that her mom could see her.

"Underwear? Arizona Robbins, tell me you did not get taken advantage of by your teacher!"

"No, she's just my best friend mom, you know I wouldn't do anything like that. Plus, I'm pretty sure she's straight regardless. Even if she wasn't straight, I'm an adult mom. I might still be in high school but I'm 18 so please stop treating me like a kid."

Barbara held up her hands defensively, regretting bringing it up to her daughter. "Honestly honey, what did you expect? I don't know the woman, all I know is that she is responsible from stealing my daughter away from me and Teddy Altman so she must be very important. I know that she's 30 years old and a surgeon. Don't expect me to be so peachy about this when that's all I know about her. I had to convince your father not to murder her. Invite her to dinner tonight, give us a chance to get to know her."

Arizona sighed. "Oh my gosh mom, you didn't make me invite Jackson over to dinner."

"That's because you're as straight as a circle. I knew nothing would happen!"

Both women chortled at Barbara's playful banter. "I'll see what I can do. I have to go now, but I will see you in about an hour."

After hanging up with her mother, Arizona made her way to the kitchen just in time to see Callie putting a plate of eggs, sausage, bacon, and pancakes in front of her. "Thanks Callie, I love pancakes. You know what else I love?"

Callie tilted her head quizzically, silently asking Arizona what I loved.

_I love you_. "Your Mickey Mouse underwear."

Arizona watched as Callie looked down at her underwear and she bursted into laughter as Callie's face turned bright red. "Hahahaha- you should- Hahahaha- see- hahahaha- the look on your face! Hahahaha!"  
Arizona was laughing so hard that tears were coming out of her eyes.

Callie, who had been unabashed until just moments ago, rushed out of the room and into hers to put clothes on.  
Meanwhile, Arizona had stopped her chortles and started to daydream about her teacher. She saw her and Callie, making out in the park, not caring about who saw or what happened. She sighed;_ why can't life be like that, carefree?_

"What are you thinking about?"

A blush creeped onto Arizona's face. You. "Uh- nothing. I'm sorry about the underwear thing, I just couldn't pass up the opportunity." It only took one mention of the incident to restart Arizona's cackles, but this time, Callie joined in too.

Once they both calmed down a bit, a silence had filled the room. Arizona thought it'd be a good time to ask Callie about dinner. "Callie?"

"Yeah?" It had become their thing. Whenever Arizona had something of importance to ask Callie, she'd always ask that way. She figured it was the blonde's way of telling her to consider her question thoughtfully before saying no without having a chance to really think it through.

"So, my parents want to meet you. Well my dad didn't mention you, but my mom did this morning. You've become my best friend and I really want you to meet my parents. I know it seems iffy because you're my teacher but you won't be in three months and everything can be normal. But my mom doesn't know you so she wanted to know if you'd come for dinner so she could get to know you. You don't have to..."

Arizona was silenced by a tan, slender finger touching her lips to silence her. Callie didn't think it'd happen, but a warm chill shot up her spine when she made contact with Arizona's lips. Luckily, Callie quickly recovered from the spark she had felt when she saw Arizona didn't look affected. "Of course I'll meet your parents. What time should I be over?"

"At about 7."

"Sounds good!"

Arizona flashed her signature smile, dimples on display. "Super! I have to go, my moms expecting me. I'll text you?"

"Okay, I'll be waiting."

Arizona gave Callie a quick hug and headed out the door. Like many other times, Callie sighed and slid onto the floor. Why couldn't Arizona be twelve years older?

~  
"I'll get it!" Arizona walked to her front door and opened it, revealing the sexy curvaceous Latina before her. Callie was wearing her signature leather jacket along with a casual black dress that hugged her curves.

"Arizona, are you gonna stare or introduce me?"

Callie stood there and giggled, making Arizona's face redden even more. "Mom this is Callie, Callie this is my mom Barbara."

Callie extended her hand to greet Barbara, but was pulled into a tight hug. When Barbara could feel the tension in the younger woman's body she rubbed her back. "Relax, you're like family now. Families hug."

Callie nodded her head affirmatively. "Great. Make yourself at home, dinner should be ready in 15 minutes."

Arizona grabbed Callie by her arm and pulled her up the large staircase. "Let me show you my room!"

Before she knew it Callie was in a room full of Cindy Crawford and pink. "Really, Cindy Crawford?"  
Was Arizona gay? She hadn't really put much thought into it, because of what happened with Jackson, but the posters made her wonder.

"Hey, don't judge me Mickey Mouse."

Just like a few weeks before, Callie started tickling Arizona like crazy, making them both knock things over. When they heard Arizona's mom call them, they decided they'd head down for dinner. Arizona gulped when she saw that her father had beaten her downstairs._ Uh oh._

"Hey Dad..."

"Don't 'Dad' me, Arizona Marie Robbins."

"Sorry sir." She took a seat at the table and gestured for Callie to sit next to her.

"Sir, this is Callie, my AP Biology teacher."

"Why are you best friends with your teacher?"

"It's different, because she's not actually a teacher. She's going back to her normal occupation when she finishes the school year, sir."

"Callie, what do you do for a living?"

"I'm an orthopedic surgeon, sir."

Daniel Robbins looked as if he was going to say something, but instead he just moved his food around on his plate with his fork. The family ate in silence until Barbara was the one who spoke next. "Why'd you decide to become a teacher?"

"Honestly, ma'am I hated my job. I love saving lives, but the hospital was so full of gossip and silly things I just got fed up with it all. I needed a breather for a while so I figured I'd teach what I know to kids."

"Well, I think what you're doing is great. Arizona, come in the kitchen and help me clean up."  
After Arizona hesitatingly left, Daniel began to speak.

"She's my little girl. Her brother is gone, being a good man in a storm and she is as well, but she's my little girl. You may not be ready to see it yet, but you two love each other. I see it, and my wife sees it. Whether it's romantically or not, I'm not sure, but don't hurt my little girl, or else you'll answer to me." He nodded and left the room, leaving Callie to melt into a puddle of fear. Shaking off her chill she went to go say goodbye to Arizona and her mom.

The sight she saw caught her eye. Arizona and her mom were dancing, without music, while washing and rinsing the dishes. Arizona went to the radio and turned up the song that she knew would be her and Callie's if they ever got married. Callie threw her hands up, both blondes now staring at her. "Ooh wait."

Getting the message, Arizona started bouncing up and down to the music. "And here it comes!"  
This time, it was Arizona who grabbed Callie's hips. Both women completely forgot Arizona's mom's presence, until the song ended and they were staring at her agape mouth.

"I should go", that was all Callie could manage to get out. Grabbing her coat, she headed for the door, Arizona following suit.

"I'm really happy you came, Calliope."

Callie sighed. "Me too, Arizona."

"Text me?"

Callie nodded. "Can you come over tomorrow? There's something I need to talk to you about."

After Arizona agreed, Callie gave her a quick hug and headed out the door. In the kitchen, was a still flabbergasted Barbara Robbins demanding to know what was going on between her daughter and her daughter's teacher. "Mom, we're just friends." There was a raised eyebrow. "Okay maybe I have a crush, but I'm pretty sure it's one sided. I think she's with this guy, Mark, but she doesn't want to tell me."

"Why wouldn't she want to tell you? Aren't you her best friend?"

"Sometimes I think so, sometimes I don't. She just gets so weird around me."

"Well is there chemistry between you two?"

"...Yes."

"Well there is your answer."

Arizona couldn't believe she hadn't noticed the obvious. Maybe Callie wasn't distant because she didn't like her back, maybe Callie was distant because she liked her too much. Pulling out her phone, she texted Callie.

_Hey, I have something I want to talk to you about too._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Oh my god, did that really happen? If so, I am so sorry Teds."

Arizona hugged her best friend, consoling her. Apparently Teddy had been on a date with her boyfriend Henry and accidentally brushed his crotch, then feeling his hard on when she sat on his lap.

"No, it's okay Arizona."

The two stared at each other for a few seconds them burst into laughter, both laughing so hard they thought they'd die. "Besides, I'm sure you and Dr. Feel Good have had even more awkward sexual encounters."

Arizona tensed up at the mention of Callie and she stopped laughing. Teddy just reminded her that she needed to talk to Callie that day. What could Callie possibly want to talk about? She looked at her watch. 5:45. She needed to be at Callie's in an hour. She was so nervous, what if Callie didn't want to be her friend anymore. In her head, she tried to recall anything she could've done to make Callie upset.

"Arizona?"

"Yeah?"

Teddy pulled her friend into a hug, she felt bad that she had caused her best friend pain. She thought her and Dr. Torres were doing well. "Are you and Dr. Torres okay? I know she's my teacher but if I need to kill her for hurting you I will."

"She said she needs to talk to me, but about what? I can't think of anything I've done that would make her feel obligated to have a talk with me."

Teddy stared the floor pensively. "Hmm...Tell me about last night. What happened?"

Why was last night important? "Callie came over to have dinner and meet my parents. My dad interrogated her and we talked. There was a moment where we danced to our song and it was kind of intimate but I'm pretty sure id know if she thought anything of it."

"Arizona, you said 'our song'. You and your teacher have a song. You two hang out every weekend and you have a key to her apartment. Like you told me, you danced with her intimately and your parents were there. Can't you see why she might need to talk? Everyone thinks you two are secretly together and if Callie wants to keep her job and you want to stay in school, people's minds need to be changed."

Fear started to flood Arizona's mind. She wasn't even thinking of the people around her and what they thought. Did Callie not want to be her friend anymore? Arizona couldn't stand the thought of not being Callie's friend, she thought Callie was the best friend ever, besides Teddy of course. "Teddy I have to go!"

Just as Arizona was about to knock on Callie's door Mark Sloan came out. When she looked as if she were going to speak he put a finger on his lips, quieting her. Gently, he picked up her hand and brought her across the hall to his own apartment. Once he closed the door, he began to speak.

"Callie is going to tell you she doesn't think it's appropriate to continue your friendship."

"I know."

"I don't want you to feel bad because-", he didn't expect her to know because of her age and how naive he thought she was. "Wait, how do you know?"

"I'm not sure. Somehow people think there's chemistry between us. I noticed it, but I figured we just really like each other."

Mark contemplated his next words. "Listen Blondie. My best friend is gay. Whether you are or not, I'm not sure, but because she's pretty open about it, people are starting to notice. I'm Mark Sloan. Rules aren't my thing. I can see the chemistry between you two. If you don't feel anything for Callie, fine; continue to be her friend. Whatever you do, just don't get her fired and hurt her. If you do either of those things, I'll hurt you."

All Arizona could think about was whether or not Callie liked her. Were Mark's words that outed Callie his way of telling Arizona that she liked her? It was late March. Callie wouldn't be her teacher anymore in a few months, so why not act on her feelings for Callie. "Does Callie have feelings for me?"

Mark looked as if he wanted to say what he thought, but instead he didn't. "I can't answer that."

"So she does like me?"

"Blondie, I can't say that. I've said more than I should. Go talk to her?"

Arizona walked across the hall tentatively and knocked on the blue door in front of her. Not even seconds after she knocked, there appeared Callie.

"Arizona, hey." She greeted the younger blonde almost as if she were disappointed to see her.

Frowning, Arizona walked into the apartment, closing the door behind her. "You had something to discuss with me?"

Nodding, Callie patted the cushion next to her, gesturing for Arizona to sit down. When Arizona shook her head, Callie began to speak. "Some people are getting ideas, Arizona...that we're a couple. You know that that's wrong right?, because I'm your teacher and you're my student?" Callie had absolutely no idea where she was going with this. The more words she forced out of her mouth, the more she began to feel that tug at her heart that she often felt when she remembered Arizona was a student.

Arizona's face went as pale as a sheet. She should've said something, changed Callie's mind... now their friendship was flashing before her eyes and there's nothing she could do. "Yes."

"Okay, I don't think it's best we have a friendship right now." Callie's voice was thick with emotion, each word ripping apart her heart. Every word she said, she actually meant the opposite. She looked at Arizona and could tell that she was trying not to cry. At that point, Callie knew she was crying but she didn't care. "You should still help me plan my lessons, but I don't think it's best you come over. Can I have my key back?"

In that moment, tears spilled over the blonde's eyes. Callie wanted to do something, hold her, but she had failed to use her better judgement before and this time she knew she had to stand her ground. "Hold out your hand."

Arizona knew there would be no hugs from Callie tonight, so she'd have to take what she could get. She stared at the olive hand held out and she placed the key in Callie's hand. Her hand closed Callie's hand, Arizona's hand now covering the fist in front of her. Although it felt like a break up, the two women took in sharp breathes at the spark they felt when they touched each other. Callie's first instinct was to pull her hand away, but her hand felt as if it was molded to Arizona's. For what seemed like hours, both women melted into each other, staring into each other's eyes both revealing unsaid messages.

Mark walked into the room, making them pull their hands apart. "I'd better go."

Callie nodded her head, "I think you should too. See you tomorrow."

Arizona didn't reply, she just left. The deafening silence in the room was met with the slam of the door.

Callie collapsed into Mark's arms and began to sob. Mark's hands caressed her hair as he rocked the crying Latina back and forth. "I've got you..."  
Arizona Robbins was no longer her best friend, she was just her student. And when she slammed Callie's door, with her she took her heart.


	9. Chapter 9

**Short I know, but I kind of felt obligated to post this chapter. Enjoy. Next chapter will be longer. **

Chapter 9

Life was gloomy and life was sad without Arizona Robbins. Over those last couple weeks, Callie had lost the bounce in her step and her excitement about teaching. When her father called on Sunday's, she'd have less and less to talk about. She stopped going out for drinks with Mark on Friday nights. Worst of all, Arizona had stopped showing up to go over class lessons during 2nd period. Callie only needed help with cardiology, but it was still nice to have the blonde around.

That morning, Callie walked into school just a little more confident. First, she went to the teacher's lounge and poured herself a cup of coffee and began looking over her lesson plans for that day. She only looked up when Miranda Bailey sat down at the table next to her. "Morning Torres."

"Ah, Bailey, Goodmorning!"

"You're mighty cheerful today, aren't you?"

"Yes I'm always cheerful."

Miranda gave Callie her "Bailey eyes" and raised an eyebrow at the woman in front of her.

Not able to take being stared down, she threw up her hands in defense. "Okay, maybe I'm not. I lost a good friend but now things are looking great."

"Are you talking about Arizona Robbins?"

Callie shot Bailey a bemused look. How did she figure that out? "Uh...How did you know that?"

"I'm Miranda Bailey, I know everything. Everyone thought you two were in a relationship for some time."

"Do they think so now?"

"Do you talk to her now?"

"Right. Well, it was never that way. We were just friends, it was all platonic. I guess I'm just scared to be her friend again because of the rumors."

"Callie Torres. Nobody cares what you do. You're going to go back to operating on joints in a few months and Arizona is going to graduate. You know the truth, and Arizona knows the truth. As long as you two know that you're not together, that's all that matters." Miranda finished her coffee in one large gulp, leaving Callie, brewing in her thoughts.

Callie walked into her classroom only to be met with Arizona Robbins sitting in the front row.

"Senior ditch day." , Arizona said as she supplied Callie with the answer to her silent question.

Nodding her head in response, Callie moved across the room to turn on the projector. "What kind of fracture do you see here?"

Arizona didn't even need to think. "It's a green stick fracture.", sensing that Callie wanted her to elaborate more she continued,"It's most common in children because it occurs in young, soft bones that are immature."

After they went through a few more bone disorders, Callie sighed and turned off the projector. "We both know that you could get an 100 on the final so why don't you leave early?"

Arizona almost looked hesitant to respond. "O-Okay. Are you sure?"

Callie gave her a smile that she was sure was downright ghastly on the other side. "Yes, I'm completely sure Arizona. You deserve it. Besides, you came to school on senior ditch day. Even nerds need a break." Callie softly punched Arizona's shoulder, laughing as Arizona feigned hurt.

After their cackles ceased, both women grew silent. They were both filled with comfort, realizing how easy it was for them to resume their playful banter and become best friends again. Arizona shifted legs, "Well, I'd better get going. See you tomorrow Dr. Torres."

Both women noticed how Callie winced at the sound of her name. She was so used to either Callie or Calliope that she was a deer in headlights when Arizona referred to her as something else. When Arizona left, she sat down in her chair to do some work. She knew that she wasn't going to do in work, because there was that familiar tug at her heart, that only Arizona Robbins could give her.

For the rest of that day, Arizona Robbins was the only person in her classes. If it weren't for her wish to have perfect attendance in all four years of high school, she would've ditched school and hung out with Teddy. Now, she was making her way to her car which was parked next to Callie's.

When she reached her car, she heard a familiar sound as her keys hit the pavement beneath her. Forgetting she wore a skirt, Arizona bent down to retrieve her keys. What she didn't know was that Callie was right behind her, getting quite the show.

Callie was on fire. To say she was horny would be an understatement. Those blue lacy panties that Arizona had on were irresistible. She felt the faint reminder in her mind that told her that Arizona was her student and that she couldn't take her against her car in the middle of the parking lot. So instead, she stood with her feet locked to the concrete and she stared at the blonde's ass and legs for what seemed like ages. She was in such a daze that she failed to notice Arizona peeking at her through her legs, watching Callie stare.  
When blue eyes met brown, Callie shook her head as if it would clear the image from her mind as Arizona stood up and pulled down her skirt. Arizona sexily licked her lips, much like Callie did when she was eating her salad. Laughing when she saw the effect she had on the Latina, she got in her car and drove away.

Callie stood in the parking lot, weak in the knees. This time, she was certain Arizona wanted her. Whether it was more than sexually, she had no idea but now she knew she wasn't the only one who wanted to sleep with Arizona Robbins. Pulling out her phone, she texted Arizona.

Hey, can u come over for a bit? -C

Not even 30 seconds later, she was met with the familiar ring of her cell phone that indicated a text message.

Already here. ;) -A

Unf.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi! I read all of your reviews and seriously, I appreciate them so much. To the person that suggested a long chapter, I will next week. To those of you who read BIYC, I'll update that next week as well. This chapter I hope you enjoy, I apologize if length isn't good… I'm taking time out of my 3 projects due tomorrow to write this. Please enjoy x**

Chapter 10

Callie sat in her car, confused as to how she let something like that happen with Arizona. She had to admit, she didn't care as much because the teaching job was something she only took to have a break from her cartilage research and the crazy life of being a surgeon. Even though she had a high paying job waiting for her, she still felt like she needed to respect the boundaries between her and Arizona, who was still very much her student. She couldn't help but be _drawn_ to the blonde. For a moment, Callie just let herself think of Arizona. Her blue eyes that glistened in the light, and her long, toned legs that went on for days. Callie didn't forget about Arizona's cleavage that could make anyone; straight or gay, weak in the knees.

_Focus._ As Callie began to drive home, she couldn't help but think about Arizona. She knew she shouldn't be thinking about her, but Arizona was the only person she could think about. Was it _love?_ Was it _lust?_ Because of how crazy things had been between her and Arizona, Callie simply didn't know anymore. As she pulled into the parking lot of her apartment, she noticed no one was in the blonde's car. For the better part of the ride, she had time to think rationally and clearly. She really hoped Mark hadn't opened the door for Arizona. When she walked through the hallway, she realized Mark must have because there was no one in the hallway. She turned her door knob to reveal what appeared to be an empty apartment. No signs of Arizona. Callie threw her purse on the couch and poured herself a glass of wine. Wanting to change out of her work clothes, she went into her room to grab some sweats.

There, on her bed was a naked Arizona Robbins, playing in her hair. It drove Callie wild, but not wild enough for her to lose her better judgment so quickly. "Arizona! You have no idea how inappropriate this is!" With each word Callie spoke, she knew she was sounding even less convincing.

"Calliope, we both know the second we saw each other things would become what you call inappropriate. I'm not like this at all, but you are the sexiest woman I have ever seen. You have no idea what you do to me."

"You're right, I don't." _Crap._ Callie now knew that she was playing into this, whether she liked it or not. "Arizona, stop." She tried to convince Arizona to stop, so that nothing worse could happen after that but Arizona had started to come closer to her. When she would take a step backwards, Arizona would advance towards her. Finally, they had reached Callie's door and Callie had no where else to go.

Callie watched and felt as Arizona grabbed her hand and placed it on her wet mound. Arizona moaned as she rocked her hips on Callie's hand. Callie had not yet touched Arizona back, but she almost fell over when she felt the wetness that covered Arizona's slit. She wanted to feel Arizona, rub her clit, thrust her fingers into the younger woman but she still had her walls.

Arizona could sense Callie's reluctance, and could tell that she was still not where she wanted her to be. To both her and Callie's surprise, she grabbed Callie's face and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. It wasn't lustful or breathtaking, it was slow and full of love. It took a few seconds, but eventually Arizona felt Callie's body relax into the kiss and she moaned when she felt Callie sucking her bottom lip. The two seconds, minutes even to become accustomed to one another and breathe each other in. Even though Arizona wasn't speaking to Callie, the kiss told her that it was completely okay to have sex with Arizona and that making love isn't a crime even though the circumstances weren't ideal. Once Callie believed that, Arizona let her push her onto the bed.

Callie looked at Arizona's body, eyes traveling up and down the length of the blonde in front of her. She stared at her breasts, lavishing them. "Callie. We have a problem?"

She couldn't believe this, she was actually disappointed. What if Arizona had changed her mind? That was always her fear, she was afraid one day Arizona would wake up and realize that Callie was just some old woman and that she didn't really want to be with her.

"Callie?"

"Hm?"

"All I was gonna say was… you have on way too many clothes."

Once Callie was stripped of her clothing, the first thing she did was latch onto Arizona's breasts. She bit down on her nipple, then licked it to sooth the pain. "Mmm Calliope, that feels so good don't stop." Smirking, she took the other one in her hand and rolled it at the tips of her fingers. In response, Arizona's body arched off of the bed. Callie then moved down Arizona's body, kissing each spot as she made her way down to the blonde's wet mound.

Callie teased Arizona's slit with her finger. "You're a tease, Calliope."

Callie ran her finger along Arizona's slit again, gathering wetness on her fingers. "Are you a virgin, Arizona?"

Arizona's cheeks turned bright red, "Yeah, I am. Is that not okay? I'm sorry Callie…"

"No, don't be sorry! I want to make you feel good, it just lets me know what I can and can't do right now. Can you take two fingers?"

"You bet I can."

Arizona was cut off when she felt Callie's mouth on her clit. She lavished the sensation as she felt Callie's warm tongue swirling along her bundle of nerves. "Oh god Callie, don't stop!" Her hands went to Callie's hair, holding her head in the place it was in. Just when she thought her pleasure couldn't grow anymore, she felt Callie hastily insert two fingers inside her tight pussy. "Oh god! Calliope!" She moaned loudly as she felt Callie penetrate her, thrusting in and out of her. It felt amazing to feel the sexy Latina goddess penetrating her, filling her.

She had had orgasms before, but the feeling this time was so amazing that she felt she would die if the pleasure increased any tad more. As her orgasm approached, she gripped a handful of Callie's hair even tighter as she screamed Callie's name loudly. "Oh fuckkk! CALLIOPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Callie continued to thrust in and out of the blonde as she rode out her orgasm. When she had come down from her high, she pulled her fingers out of Arizona and licked her slit clean. Moving up the blonde's body, she gave her a sloppy kiss, moaning into it.

She watched as Arizona slid down her body, in hopes of reciprocating. What Arizona didn't know was that Callie could sense her anxiety even though she thought she had been hiding it. By then, Callie could see through just about every façade Arizona had perfected and knew whether or not she was being genuine. Callie grabbed Arizona by her wrists and pulled her up so that Arizona was on top of her. She waited a minute, so that Arizona could meet her eyes and then she spoke. "Arizona… I know I'm the first woman you'll ever sleep with. It's no secret. I just want you to know that there's no pressure. Whenever you feel you're ready to do stuff to me, then that's when we will. Feel free to ask me questions. I always like to know what someone likes because then I won't do something they don't like during sex, that's just me. And don't think that I won't like it because you haven't been with anyone. I'll love anything if it comes from you."

Arizona saw nothing but complete love in Callie's eyes. How did she get so lucky? She knew they had yet to discuss their impending relationship, but she felt lucky to share such an intimate moment _with_ Callie; someone she never thought she'd be with. "Thank you Calliope… you're absolutely wonderful."

"No problem."

Callie pulled back the covers so that Arizona could snuggle in. Arizona often had sleepovers with Teddy on school nights, so she quickly texting her mom telling her she was sleeping over at Teddy's and that she would see her the next day. Getting into the bed, she sighed as she felt the Latina's warm body wrap itself around hers. Both got so lost in the comfort of one another, just being with each other that they let the love felt between them lull them both to a deep sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, so I want you all to know that I have a plan for how I want things to go for the next few chapters, Don't be scared. Also, thank you for 100 reviews! This story has kind of passed BIYC. I am probably gonna update that this week… to those of you who read that as well. And- I'll try not to make you all feel as if you're on Shondaland. :) Enjoy x**

Chapter 11

Callie woke up, rubbing her eyes. She felt bemused, because she had had the weirdest dream about Arizona. She had had her fair share of wet dreams involving her blonde student, but this one had felt surreal, as if it were reality and not her dreaming. Each morning when she woke up, she would stretch her arms and legs. However, when she did so, she heard a loud thump on the ground next to her bed, accompanied with an "Ow!"

Slowly, Callie peered over the edge of her bed to find her student, Arizona Robbins on the floor rubbing her forehead. When Arizona's eyes met Callie's, Callie let out a scream that the whole world could hear. Well, they knew at least Mark Sloan could hear from across the hall because he had entered the apartment and was now looking at a naked Arizona Robbins on Callie's bedroom floor.

Mark tried to remain mature, but him and both women knew he had lost his internal battle when his familiar smirk came across his face. Callie gave him a look that said, 'say-anything-you're-not-supposed-to-and-I'll-kick-your-manhood'. Mark shivered when he saw Callie giving her her infamous Torres glare, and decided to reword what he had been originally about to say. "Hey Callie…and…Arizona Robbins…Callie's student. That happens to be 18; while Callie is 30…Living alone…By herself…Where she can drink alcohol…which is still illegal for you to do, Arizona."

Arizona knew that Mark hadn't listened to Callie's wordless warning when one of the pillows connected with his face. "I'd better go home and get ready for school."

Panic fled Callie's body. "No, don't, if you do your parents will know you probably didn't spend the night at Teddy's."

Arizona sighed. She had forgotten that with the many perks of sleeping with her teacher, Callie Torres, sex on legs, she still had to face the disadvantages, which meant lying to her parents; which was something she was usually terrible at. "You're right."

Arizona went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Meanwhile, Callie and Mark had stopped their silent conversation and went into the living room to have a little bit of privacy. Mark stood in front of her, rubbing his beard, something he only did when he was completely serious. "Callie…what were you thinking?"

Callie had no _idea_ what she was thinking. Of course, the sex was hot, but she didn't know how she had managed to make such a careless decision when she was sure she wouldn't give in to the seduction of Arizona Robbins. "Mark, I have no idea. I was so sure that nothing was going to happen, and it did. She was on my bed—naked Mark, just waiting for me to fuck her. How do you say no to a naked Arizona Robbins?"

Mark took a few seconds to consider what Callie had said, and then he gave his words of wisdom. "I love you Cal, you're my best friend. What you did last night…even _I_, Mark Sloan, admit that it was stupid and irrational. What's done is done and if anyone finds out about you two, then you have to face the consequences. Are you sure you're ready for this? Once you start having sex with someone you liked beforehand, it's very hard to stop. You keep admitting it and then denying it, but I'm pretty sure you love her. That alone can be very dangerous to your career. Did you think about what would happen if you got fired?"

She had to admit, she did think about it…just not for that long. "Yes, Mark, I did think about what would happen. I just—"

"Callie, can I borrow some clothes?"

Mark and Callie turned to see Arizona Robbins standing in Callie's room with only a towel. Once again, much like the night before, Callie could feel her center warming up due to the sight of the blonde in such little clothing. Mark knew that he should leave, so he walked over to the door and arranged his hands so that Callie would know that he wanted her to call him sometime later that day. Nodding her head, Callie turned back to Arizona as he shut the door.

"I'd prefer if you never wore clothes ever again, but I guess I'd be okay if you borrowed some of my clothes." Callie was teasing Arizona, but she had hoped that the blonde's eyes would change from the light shiny blue they were to an even darker shade. When they did, Callie knew that they would be using the next ten minutes, doing the opposite of finding Arizona more clothes to put on.

"I'm kind of hungry, what's for breakfast?" The way the sentenced rolled off of her tongue drove Callie wild. It was only 6:30, so they could spare a while to take a detour before they got ready for school.

Callie licked her lips. "You."

Arizona watched Callie as she took her by the hand and laid her out on her bed. "You okay with a quick fuck?"

Nodding her head, she moaned as she felt Callie's hands on her thigh, Callie hoisting herself up the length of the blonde so that she could take the towel off of the smaller woman beneath her. When she got the towel off, she nearly came in her pants as she viewed the body beneath her. The night before, she didn't really take the time to study Arizona's body. Her eyes saw the creamy, full breasts below her, widening at the sight. Arizona let out a moan as she felt Callie palming her breasts.

She took one in her mouth, sucking the nipple gently, occasionally biting down but later swiping her tongue across it to sooth the pain. "Mmm…Callie that feels so good, don't stop."

Smirking, she filled her mouth with the other nipple, fondling Arizona's other nipple as she did so. When she got another loud moan out of Arizona, she decided she wanted them to be even louder. "I want to make you scream my name."

"I want to scream your name every time I lay eyes on that sexy body of yours."

Smiling at her confession, Callie made her way down to Arizona's center, feeling the radiating heat before she even reached it. Callie let one of her fingers run along the length of Arizona's slit, collecting wetness before entering her with two fingers.

Arizona cried out at Callie's sudden entry. "God Calliope, that feels so fucking good, don't stop!"

Callie began thrusting hard into Arizona, loving the way the blonde gripped her fingers inside of her. Soon, they both built up a rhythm, Callie's fingers thrusting in and out of Arizona. "Oh- Calliope…fuck!" Arizona couldn't take anymore, hips rocking into Callie. With the swipe of her clit, Callie sent Arizona into oblivion, Arizona tumbling over the edge. "OHHHHH GOD!"

After Arizona's body stopped violently shaking, and she came down from her high, Callie withdrew her finger's from her core, Arizona moaning at the loss. When she came back to reality, she looked Callie in the eyes, seeing nothing but love. Arizona knew that Callie was holding back, not letting something happen between them. Why was she hiding a part of herself from Arizona? She wanted nothing more than to ask Callie what they were, what she wanted them to be, but she figured it was better to be with Callie just physically than not at all.

They both just lay there, thinking about each other, thinking of things they both were too afraid to say out loud to each other. "Callie?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I have those clothes now?"

"Sure."

Arizona couldn't concentrate. She didn't know how she was going to concentrate for the rest of the year. She had just over two months left until the end of the school year, and she had no idea how she was going to survive the rest of the year with Callie Torres as her AP Biology teacher. Everytime Callie would move, or show her backside, all Arizona could picture was Callie naked. Whenever Callie licked her lips, all she could think about was what it felt like to have that sexy woman between her legs, eating her out.

She was soon pulled out of her thoughts as she felt Teddy elbow her in her side. That worked to get her attention, but now the whole class was staring at her, including Callie, and she had no idea what she was supposed to be saying.

Her eyes met Callie's and from the looks of it, Callie was less than impressed with her and she knew exactly what Arizona had been thinking about. _How could she not?_ "Arizona, I suggest you spend less time daydreaming and more time paying attention in class. Don't let it happen again."

Nodding her head in agreement, she turned to Teddy who had a quizzical look on her face, telling Arizona she had better explain.

Soon after, the bell rang and they began to file out of the class room. The two stopped by Teddy's locker to get some things before heading to the cafeteria to study for government. "So, imagine my surprise when I get a phone call from your mom asking me how our sleepover was last night." Teddy paused and glared at Arizona, making the smaller blonde shiver. "We didn't have a sleepover last night! Where were you?!"

The sound of the nervous gulp that Arizona emitted could be heard throughout the entire hallway. Before she could respond, Callie appeared outside her classroom. "Arizona, can I talk to you for a minute please?"

Nodding her head, she glanced at Teddy and saw that her best friend was expecting an answer sooner or later and that she had probably figured her out. Assuring Teddy that they would talk later, she followed Callie into her classroom. When Callie shut the door behind them, she was sure that she was either going to be yelled at, or they would be having sex in the next thirty seconds. It wasn't the second guess.

Arizona sat in her usual chair next to Callie's desk, and watched Callie sit down. When Callie sighed, Arizona knew that she was not about to get laid that period.

Callie made sure to look Arizona in her eyes, letting the smaller blonde know that she was completely serious. "Arizona, I think we both know what I need to talk to you about." When Arizona didn't answer, she continued. "I know you were thinking about me…about us this morning. I'm flattered, I am, but in order to keep our…relations as confidential as possible, we both need to be as discrete as possible, so that we don't give anyone the idea that we are more than just a student and a teacher. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Arizona wanted to be mad at Callie. She wanted to scream at Callie, even though she knew that she was right. Arizona Robbins wasn't raised to scream anyway, so she just politely answered Callie. "Yes."

"Are you just saying that because you're secretly mad at me?"

"Yes."

"You'll get over it, I promise."

"Whatever."

"Can I have a hug?"

Arizona felt a smile tug at the corners of her mouth. She couldn't stay mad at Callie forever. She pulled the Latina into a tight embrace, breathing in the sweet smell of Callie during their embrace. "I'll see you later okay?"

The Latina nodded in agreement, and watched as Arizona walked away. She had no idea what it was that she was doing, but she sure didn't want to stop whatever it was.


End file.
